


Too Much

by boll11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baffi-centric, Derek si fa un sacco di pippe mentali, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Per fortuna c'è Stiles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sa di essere bello.<br/>Non che questa consapevolezza lo renda più sicuro di sé, è solo un dato di fatto che a volte è stato utile quando il suo ormone scalpitava e gli bastava schioccare le dita o ammiccare per avere qualsiasi donna ai suoi piedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Scritto come regalo di Natale per la mia [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo) (che mi ha fatto anche da beta! Che vergogna!) è il mio primo lavoro su questo fandom.  
> Tengo a precisare che non è un fandom su cui mi sento particolarmente in grado, ma il potere incommensurabile di Ny mi ha sempre fatto questo effetto.  
> Se non fosse stato per i suoi Stiles e Derek io non credo avrei mai potuto scrivere di loro. Quindi sì, ho cercato di dar voce a quello che mi hanno sempre fatto pensare questi due, di testa mia ma ho anche appozzato a man bassa da lei.  
> Spero di aver fatto un sufficiente primo lavoro. Non so se ce ne saranno altri, ma intanto questo è andato.
> 
> Ancora grazie Ny per riuscire a farmi scrivere e a mandare a quel paese la mia pigrizia per un po'!  
> Ti voglio bene!

 

Derek sa di essere bello.  
Non che questa consapevolezza lo renda più sicuro di sé, è solo un dato di fatto che a volte è stato utile quando il suo ormone scalpitava e gli bastava schioccare le dita o ammiccare per avere qualsiasi donna ai suoi piedi.  
Che poi, a ben pensarci, non è che ci abbia mai guadagnato tanto a seguire i suoi ormoni, anzi…  
Ecco, proprio non può fare affidamento sulla sua bellezza. È ingannevole.  
Le ragazze pensano che lui sia un duro fatto e finito e lo è, intendiamoci, ma non proprio come credono loro.  
Quest’immagine di bel tenebroso, pericoloso e letale, non gli calza poi così a pennello. Sa di essere un mare di contraddizioni ed un oceano di dubbi come sa di essere bello. Sono dati di fatto di cui proprio non riesce a venire a capo. La sua parte razionale gli dice che non dovrebbe pensare di essere un mostro, eppure lui si sente una brutta persona. Al contrario del suo aspetto (ingannevole, maledizione! e causa di un sacco di guai) lui si sente fragile e sul punto di spezzarsi ogni dannata volta che gli capita di guardarsi in uno specchio.  
Tutte le volte che gli succede, e raramente per fortuna, rimane scioccato da quello che vede perché il suo aspetto gli sembra così incongruente che vorrebbe ululare di frustrazione.  
Derek sa di essere bello e odia esserlo, il più delle volte.  
E sa di sembrare un duro e odia anche quello.  
Vorrebbe una vita tranquilla ed è quasi ridicolo anche solo sperarlo dato che, andiamo!, lui vive in questa cittadina che catalizza tutto quello che di tranquillo non ha neanche l’odore!  
Sono le sue dannate radici a trattenerlo. Le sue radici e, in fondo al suo cuore ma poi neanche troppo in fondo, c’è anche il fatto che Beacon Hills è casa sua da che ha memoria e nulla potrà mai cancellarlo, nonostante le circostanze abbiano remato contro ed abbiano decimato quasi del tutto il suo branco (e ancora il ricordo lo devasta in modi sempre nuovi e originali).  
Sono le sue radici e la coscienza - sempre dannatamente iperattiva -  di essere stato parte di quella distruzione. Per quanto inconsapevole, per quanto involontario il risultato è quello.  
Come può andarsene? Come può anche solo pensare di poter riposare?  
Di averne anche solo il diritto?

***  
  
Derek sa di non essere proprio bellissimo.  
Non ora, con quei capelli e quei baffi che ha deciso di farsi crescere.  
Larghi, folti, neri.  
Derek sa che non gli donano. Lo sa perché lo ha fatto apposta.  
E lo sa anche perché Cora gliel’ha ripetuto ogni giorno allo sfinimento, asciutta e con l’ombra di un ghigno consapevole sul viso, quindi non ha bisogno di guardarsi in uno specchio per averne la certezza. Si può fidare di sua sorella.  
«Sei ridicolo!» è la cosa più gentile che gli ha detto.  
Non c’è voluto molto perché riuscisse ad ottenere quell’aspetto. Solo il tempo di una vacanza, e alla fine ne è soddisfatto. Ha cominciato per pigrizia, ma presto la cosa ha assunto ben altro significato, giorno dopo giorno, insulto dopo insulto.  
Alle derisioni di Cora ha reagito con un grugnito, ma le sue prese in giro sono state sempre dettate dal suo affetto. Derek sa che Cora gli vuole bene anche se spesso si chiede perché. (Ed è uno di quei perché di cui non desidera conoscere la risposta, perché diavolo!, essere amati in quel modo è tanto consolatorio, non è così?)  
Ma ora Derek non sa come reagire al comportamento di Stiles. Non lo sa perché Stiles non si comporta come al solito. Gli gira attorno senza dire una parola e lo guarda sospetto.  
Stiles non ha proprio intenzione di spiccicare neanche mezza parola e Derek ha smesso già da un bel po’ di attendere che lo faccia, anche se la cosa lo rende davvero nervoso.  
Le reazioni degli altri al suo aspetto sono state tutte nella norma: risate, benevole prese in giro e falsi complimenti. Da Stiles si sarebbe aspettato almeno del feroce sarcasmo, invece nulla, neanche un fiato e questo è spiazzante.  
In realtà Derek non sa neanche perché dovrebbe aspettarsi qualcosa da lui. Non sa nemmeno perché ci tiene, ora che ci ragiona su e quel pensiero lo fa imbestialire. Incrocia le braccia sul petto, rende cupo lo sguardo e tira su il mento in modo spavaldo mentre pensa che è proprio così che vuole che Stiles reagisca. Finalmente l’ha zittito quel saputello logorroico.  
Ma intanto che Stiles gli gira intorno con quello sguardo serio e l’aria di uno che sta per dire una vaccata ma non riesce a trovare le parole esatte, ecco che ad un tratto Derek si sente proprio ridicolo, ma tanto! Tutto il profondo significato che voleva dare al suo gesto gli sembra solo la manifestazione di odio contro il mondo intero di un adolescente insoddisfatto.  
E  vorrebbe grattarsi il labbro superiore fino allo sfinimento, perché d’improvviso lo sente prudere e pizzicare ma sa che non può farlo, come non può aspettare all’infinito una reazione che non ci sarà.  
Non sa come andarsene senza che la sua sembri una ritirata con la coda tra le gambe.  
Stiles continua il suo esame, mentre gli altri discutono immemori di qualcosa a cui Derek non riesce di dare un minimo di attenzione, ma che non deve essere poi così importante dato che anche Stiles se ne disinteressa completamente preferendo, evidentemente, il suo fastidioso e muto (muto!, diamine, ma è davvero Stiles questo?) scrutinio.  
E poi, se anche Derek volesse fuggire, dove potrebbe andare? In realtà lui se ne stava tranquillo nel suo loft quando il branco è piombato in massa a casa sua per, a detta loro, salutare dopo quei due mesi di assenza e renderlo edotto dei non pochi casini accaduti mentre lui era a svernare (questa di Stiles, prima del mutismo) in Messico.  
Derek si siede sul divano sperando di sembrare il più naturale possibile e cercando senza successo di:  
1) evitare di guardare Stiles;  
2) non grattarsi furiosamente;  
3) non sbuffare infastidito per entrambe le cose, come un ragazzino.  
Quindi si stravacca sul divano e con uno ringhio seccato, fissando Stiles con lo sguardo assassino si carezza il labbro superiore infastidito.

  
Derek vorrebbe piangere a volte, se non facesse troppo ragazzina, ma anche se non gli importasse non saprebbe neanche come si fa. Ci sono momenti in cui il dolore è talmente enorme che neanche riesce a manifestarsi. È un dolore che lo lascia vuoto e inerme. Un dolore intraducibile.  
A volte invece è più melanconia ed allora a Derek piacerebbe prendere a pugni qualcuno con particolare ferocia, ma si da il caso che non sia neanche un cavernicolo senza cervello e a parte il primo soddisfacente colpo (a cose, persone o animali) poi la sofferenza rimane.  
È che si sente solo in maniera inconsolabile e non vede via d’uscita nell’immediato futuro. Non saprebbe neanche chi potrebbe sopportarlo col suo carico di rimpianti, rammarichi e fissazioni.  
È bello e basta e la bellezza non va oltre qualche scopata, andiamo!  
E una scopata è come il primo scoppio d’ira feroce. Prima entusiasmante e adrenalinica e poi?  
Non è che Derek si senta questo grande amatore, questa star del sesso da una botta e via. Derek invece si sente così affamato che scambierebbe per amore anche quella e i risultati non sono stati così esaltanti, non è vero?  
«Come diamine ho fatto a cascarci?» si chiede quando quel dolore lo lascia uno straccio incredulo e tremante.  
Derek vorrebbe essere più scaltro, ma teme che tutta la furbizia sia andata ai suoi parenti e a lui sia rimasta solo la capacità di accorgersi di non averne neanche un briciolo.  
Derek fissa Stiles ma non lo guarda.  
Si chiede se ci sarà una tregua e si chiede come mai, ora che ci pensa attentamente, gli atteggiamenti e le parole di Stiles scavino così tanto nella sua coscienza lasciandogli una voglia assurda di piangere. Senza poter piangere.  
«Merda!» gli sfugge tra le labbra chiuse. E rifugge la vista del ragazzo che continua a ciondolare intorno a lui insensibile ai sui sguardi cupi.  
Si sente davvero una merda dato che non riesce proprio a trattenersi.  E dato che non riesce a trattenersi, tanto vale che si lasci scappare anche il resto oltre a quelle due sillabe rabbiose.  
«Merda, Stiles! Piantala.»  
Non dovrebbe essere uscito troppo lamentoso, spera. E ringrazia ogni santo in paradiso di non avere una di quelle voci stridule che sembra stiano sempre in procinto di raggiungere acuti poco virili, anche se in realtà gli starebbe proprio d’incanto una vocina così, davvero!, visto che non riesce a non piangersi addosso come una ragazzina, neanche per un secondo.  
«Zitto, zitto,zitto!» risponde quello a macchinetta agitandogli contro l’indice teso «Sto cercando di capire chi mi ricordi! Ce l’ho sulla punta della lingua ma proprio non ne vuole sapere di uscire! Shh silenzio!» sbotta, sebbene a Derek non sembra di aver neanche dato l’idea di voler parlare. «Quei ridicoli baffi!» borbotta Stiles tra sé e sé «Quei baffi idioti!»  
È a questo punto che gli altri smettono di parlare e il silenzio improvviso accoglie lo sbuffo irato di Derek.  
«Bentornato a casa» chiude Scott a mo’ di saluto e a questo implicito arrivederci gli altri gli fanno eco prima di scambiarsi anche tra di loro saluti, destinazioni e piani per la serata, per una volta solamente ludici, grazie al cielo.  
Derek tira un sospiro di sollievo anche se l’idea di non essere contemplato negli impegni del branco gli lascia l’amaro in bocca e quel senso atavico di solitudine. Non che voglia veramente passare la serata con loro. Bisogno o no, non vorrebbe di certo che lo prendessero per l’adulto addetto al controllo di un gruppo di ragazzi. Derek sa che si sentirebbe fuori posto.  
Derek si sente quasi sempre fuori posto.  
«Casa», pensa. «È questa» e non può fare a meno di guardarsi intorno registrando lo spazio vuoto e i pochi mobili  e dicendosi per la milionesima volta che non può fare piazza pulita dei suoi pensieri come l’ha fatta delle sue cose. Proprio non ci riesce.  
«Andiamo Stiles!» sente dire a Scott, ma l’altro zittisce anche l’amico agitando furiosamente le mani come a scacciare moscerini fastidiosi.  
«Ce l’ho sulla punta della lingua! È un personaggio famoso, solo che non riesco a ricordarmi il nome e Dio, è veramente assurdo, dato che potrei descrivertelo nei dettagli! Ha fatto quel telefilm… Ma cazzo! Neanche il titolo riesco a ricordarmi! E dai, Scott! Derek è proprio sputato a quell’attore, solo che quello era un gran figo, Derek sembra solo ridicolo, ma è ovvio che è quello che vuole sembrare, dio solo sa perché, entrare nel suo cervello è roba da psichiatri, in fondo e lo posso dire con cognizione di causa…»  
Durante tutta quella tirata Derek si incupisce sempre di più perché lui ha capito subito a chi si riferisce Stiles, e il nome dell’attore gli lampeggia nel cervello come un’insegna al neon particolarmente luminosa e accecante. E merda!, se non gli viene improvvisamente da ridere come un isterico e no!, proprio non può permetterselo, perché anche se ridere toglierebbe metà della tensione che gli stringe il petto sa che l’altra metà potrebbe eliminarla solo un pianto accorato e neanche questa pare un opzione percorribile. Derek non sa piangere.  
Rimane in bilico tra ilarità e disperazione mentre le parole di Stiles gli fanno da sottofondo e si chiede perché proprio lui, di tutti, sappia leggergli dentro con una facilità che ha dell’incredibile.  
«Io devo andare, Stiles!» dice Scott senza dar peso, al contrario di Derek, alle parole dell’amico.  
«Si, si, si» risponde Stiles distratto, agitandosi nervoso e dondolando sui talloni, concentrato sui suoi pensieri. Derek lo vede dimenare  le mani in segno di saluto e d’improvviso, al suono del portellone che si richiude (segno evidente che tutti sono andati via tranne quell’impiastro di Stiles) gli prende un panico cieco e il desiderio ardente di potersi agitare come quel coglioncello che si trova davanti. Solo che lui non è Stiles.  
Lui se si fa prendere dall’ansia e perde il controllo di sé non si limita a dondolare come un iperattivo rompicoglioni.  
I minuti di silenzio che seguono a Derek paiono interminabili. Mentre è lì che cerca di trattenere tutta l’agitazione e mentre stringe gli occhi disperatamente e spinge i polpastrelli sulle tempie ecco che sente ridere quel maledetto di Stiles.  
Stiles ha una di quelle risatine che gli urtano i nervi, ma sa che lo infastidirebbe di più se a quella risata unisse la sua faccia da schiaffi. È appurato, risatina più faccia sorniona di Stiles equivarrebbe a sicura perdita di pazienza. Fortunatamente Derek ha gli occhi chiusi e l’insofferenza è dimezzata.  
«Dio, quanto sei ridicolo!» lo sente dire e vorrebbe che la smettesse all’istante di sottolinearlo perché gli pare sia oramai un dato di fatto, visto che Cora gliel’ha ripetuto da più di un mese fino allo sfinimento. Si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo seccato, più per buttar fuori quello che può di quella maledetta tensione, che per effettivo fastidio.  
«Se quello che ti trattiene qui è solo un nome» dice poi con una voce che sembra un grugnito «non ho che da dirtelo per farti andar via, giusto?»  
«Nah, so già chi mi ricordi» gli risponde Stiles, scuotendo la testa. Non ride più eppure Derek percepisce l’eco delle risate nel suo tono di voce. Stiles ha il tono di voce da presa in giro ed è perché è così concentrato su quel fatto, che Derek non coglie subito l’implicazione che c’è dietro quelle parole. Per questo è dopo un bel po’ che alza la testa di scatto a fissarlo e cazzo!, guarda se quella faccia da schiaffi non è stata fatta e creata per farlo sentire un emerito coglione.  
Stiles lo guarda come per sottolineare quanto Derek sia patetico, lui e i suoi baffi, prima di aggiungere sornione: «In realtà l’ho capito praticamente all’istante».  
Dopo il primo sbalordito silenzio Derek non sa proprio cosa controbattere. Non lo sa mai con Stiles. Gli vengono in mente solo invettive senza senso e gli prudono le mani. Con Stiles non sa che comportarsi come un cavernicolo senza cervello.  
«O come un licantropo da film di serie Z», pensa amaro.  
Se c’è una cosa che Derek sa con certezza è che non è capace neanche di essere un mostro assetato di sangue.  
Insacca le spalle e si sente improvvisamente stanco e inerme.  
Non riesce neanche a chiedersi il perché di quel comportamento. È anche vero che il più delle volte il comportamento di Stiles gli è oscuro. La quasi totalità delle volte, in effetti.  
«Mi chiedo che cosa sia che ti spinge a darti addosso in questo modo, Derek» lo sente proseguire col tono leggero e allegro che è proprio di Stiles «Non sei stanco di tutto questo surplus di peli? Pensavo che alla lunga dovessero andare a noia a tipi come voi, eppure eccoti qui a farti crescere quelle mostruosità! Ma Dio santo! Almeno curarli, macché neanche quello. Cos’è che non va col tuo solito aspetto? Ti sei stufato della grinta da cattivo ragazzo e vuoi riciclarti come controfigura di vecchi telefilm anni ottanta? Dovresti rivedere l’abbigliamento, però. Ti manca la camicia hawaiana sai, e un sorriso più smagliante. Riesci a sorridere, ragazzone? Forse pensi che ci sia poco da sorridere, ma ti giuro, che un motivo per farsi una sana risata si trova sempre. Guarda me, per esempio. Non è che oggi fosse una di quelle giornata da sballo, eppure mi è bastato guardarti per rifarmi. Sei davvero comico, Derek…»  
È a quel punto che Derek alza di nuovo lo sguardo. Sa di averlo sofferente e implorante. Si sente le guance in fiamme e avverte appena sottopelle il bisogno irrequieto di prendere qualcosa a testate. Possibilmente la zucca bacata di Stiles.  
Non per cattiveria o per furia, semplicemente perché è esasperato, stanco e la voce di Stiles (e le sue parole, le sue dannate parole irridenti) lo stanno portando pericolosamente in bilico.  
Eppure, quando lo guarda non vede nei suoi occhi neanche l’accenno di un lampo canzonatorio, solo una profonda empatia, e ne è terrorizzato.  
L’invettiva (o la preghiera, perché cazzo! Derek è sicuro che sarebbe arrivato a _pregarlo_ di lasciarlo in pace) gli si incastra in gola e lo lascia a boccheggiare privo di parole.  
Il sorriso di Stiles é sottile, privo di malizia o di pietà. Appena accennato gli curva lievemente le labbra. Derek è incapace di distoglierne lo sguardo anche quando le vede muoversi di nuovo a dar sfogo ad un nuovo torrente di parole.  
«Non è il tuo aspetto che ti rende diverso. Anche con questi baffi rimani comunque lo stesso grosso idiota che risponde a grugniti. Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia voluto ottenere mi pare non abbia avuto poi così successo» dicono le labbra di Stiles senza fermarsi, ipnotiche. «Sei comunque un gran bel ragazzo, se posso dirlo.» e  qui le labbra si incastrano per un secondo, incerte prima di riprendere a muoversi veloci. Derek si immagina un’alzata di spalle noncurante, così da Stiles e  scopre che quelle parole non gli danno alcun fastidio, anzi avverte il cuore accelerare i battiti e si trova a pensare con una certa amarezza che proprio non c’è la fa. Basta un briciolo di considerazione per fargli battere il cuore come un’adolescente affamato. «Beh, ormai è fatta, l’ho detto.» riprende Stiles e sì, sembra proprio che non gli pesi quella confessione, almeno a giudicare dal tono di voce perché Derek non ce la fa più a guardarlo. È impegnato a tener a bada le sue emozioni. «D’altronde è un dato di fatto inoppugnabile. Quel che è giusto è giusto. Sei un gran fico. Punto. Ed è per questo che trovo assurdo che tu ti sia ridotto in questo modo e bisogna assolutamente rimediare, lo sai anche tu! Bisogna rimediare. Hai la fortuna di avere quel viso e quel corpo ed è un affronto …»  
È a questo punto che Derek lo interrompe. Con veemenza, amarezza e in una sola parola: «Fortuna?» latra. È proprio un ringhio quello che gli è uscito. Vorrebbe  mordersi la lingua, perché sa di averci messo troppo dolore e odia manifestarlo.  
Stiles però non smette di sorridere e solleva le mani come per fermare la sua furia e prosegue. Proprio non ce la fa a star zitto.  
«È proprio una fortuna, se ci pensi, che io ti trovi bello, non credi? Ma ti trovo bello tutto, dentro e fuori e persino un po’ con quei ridicoli baffi che porti, anche se, e tu devi permettermelo, credo che li farò fuori il prima possibile. E non guardarmi come se fossi pazzo, è una cosa che odio. Non sono pazzo il più delle volte e quei baffi sono davvero orrendi, non fanno per te. Perché, anche se tu lo credi impossibile, non c’è niente di orrendo in te, per quanto tu ti ostini a pensarlo. E quindi sì: fortuna, Derek. Dove hai il rasoio?»  
Prima ancora di registrare per intero tutto il discorso Derek gli indica la direzione del bagno, troppo frastornato anche solo per opporre resistenza.  
Quando lo vede sparire in bagno vorrebbe poter tornare indietro o almeno dire qualcosa di intelligente che non lo faccia sembrare del tutto disarmato, anche se con Stiles lo è e lo è sempre stato, ora che ci pensa, e Dio, quanto odia ammetterlo.  
Fa solo in tempo a digrignare i denti prima che Stiles faccia capolino dalla porta.  
«Andiamo, su!» gli dice agitando esageratamente un braccio in un gesto eloquente. Stiles vuole che lo segua e lui lo fa senza esitazione anche se nella sua testa ha opposto strenua resistenza.  
  
***

Derek sa di essere l’oggetto del divertimento di Stiles, ora.  
Lo sa prima ancora di cominciare, seduto rigidamente sul bordo della vasca a guardare l’immagine del suo viso riflesso sullo specchio del lavabo, ingrugnata e insaponata.  
Stiles impugna il rasoio e lo guarda critico e intimamente divertito.  
Derek sa che non risolverà questa cosa con una normale rasatura e si chiede per la centesima volta cos’è che gli fa accettare tutto questo.  
Sospira e l’odore pungente del mentolo gli impregna le narici. C’era bisogno di metterne così tanta di schiuma?  
«Ok, cominciamo» dice allegramente Stiles dondolando sui talloni.  
«Perché?» si lascia sfuggire Derek e con quel perché intende chiedergli e chiedersi un bel po’ di perché. Tanti. Solo che, con Stiles, non riesce a formulare una frase intera. Non riesce a parlar molto neanche con gli altri, ma con Stiles è particolarmente difficile.  
«Perché vorrei baciarti» risponde pronto quello a una delle domande che proprio non gli era venuto in mente di fare, «e i baffi sono davvero fastidiosi. Tendono a pungere.»  
Derek rimane a bocca aperta incapace di rispondere sebbene nella sua testa si susseguano un’infinità di risposte tutte più o meno idiote.  
«Ecco, bravo, rimani così!» gli fa l’altro con uno svolazzare maldestro del rasoio affilatissimo.  
E Derek cosa può fare se non rimanere esattamente in quel modo?  
Il grattare del rasoio sulle guancie è l’unico suono per almeno un minuto o due. Più di quello non può pretendere prima che Stiles faccia udire di nuovo la sua voce.  
Solo che non parla con lui, ora.  
Canticchia.  
È ovvio che si sta divertendo un mucchio e Derek vorrebbe tanto sapere cosa stia combinando, ma lo specchio è coperto dalla faccia concentrata e canticchiante di Stiles.  
«Se proprio dovevi fare questa stronzata del farti crescere i baffi avresti dovuto averne un po’ più di cura, sai ragazzone?» dice, interrompendo improvvisamente di cantare e guardandogli il viso serio e attento. Ancora una o due rasoiate veloci e annuisce convinto col capo. Tentando di nascondere la sua risata imminente esordisce con un: «Ecco, così è meglio» e si scosta di lato per permettere a Derek di rimirarsi allo specchio.  
«Ora i tuoi baffi hanno una forte personalità, non credi? Parlano di sicurezza e decisione! Dritti, marziali! Che ne pensi?»  
Derek non sa che cosa pensare mentre guarda il risultato del lavoro di Stiles nello specchio un po’ appannato. La linea dritta, un po’ assottigliata di quelli che erano i suoi baffi lo rende ridicolo il triplo.  
Gli scappa da ridere ma si trattiene e lascia sfuggire uno «Stiles!» che dovrebbe essere un ammonimento ma sembra più che altro un suono snervato.  
«Ok, ok! Dio! Non hai un minimo di senso dello stile! Potevamo inventarci tutta una nuova personalità dato che la tua proprio non ti piace. Ma, ok… troveremo un compromesso!»  
«Tagliali, Stiles, maledizione! Taglia e basta!» esclama Derek tentando di sottrargli il rasoio e di finire il lavoro il prima possibile, ma Stiles lo evita abilmente.  
«Va bene, va bene. Stai tranquillo!» gli dice nel mentre, ma Derek sa che Stiles non ha ancora finito di divertirsi e si prepara mentalmente a quella che sarà una lunga serata.  
  
***  
  
Derek non sa quanto tempo ha passato seduto sul bordo della vasca a sopportare ogni sorta di trasformazione dei suoi baffi con relativa spiegazione sul perché dovrebbe tenerli in quel modo e cosa dà a quel taglio la capacità di renderlo una persona  nuova visto che “non sembri proprio essere contento di quello che sei!”.  
Derek è stanco e sempre sul punto di ridere e cazzo!, questo non va proprio bene!  
Stiles lo sta facendo sentire strano e anche questo non va bene.  
A dirla tutta Derek è terrorizzato, davvero spaventato da quello che sente e da quella leggerezza che avverte al centro del petto. Gli viene da ridere e piangere insieme come se avesse inalato qualche strana sostanza (cosa diavolo c’è in quel mentolo?) e se da una parte vorrebbe che questo stupido gioco non finisse mai perché non si sente così da secoli, dall’altra non vede l’ora che finisca, anche se non sa davvero cosa aspettarsi da un tipo come Stiles che parla di baciarlo come se fosse una cosa di scarsa importanza quando a lui, anche solo al pensiero, si sente così in bilico.  
«Stiles scherza sempre, è chiaro» si ripete tra l’incessante chiacchiericcio del ragazzo armato di rasoio.  
«Ehi, ehi, ehi! Ho trovato la versione definitiva!» esclama quello spalancando occhi e braccia! «Achtung! Achtung! Aspetta! Devo solo pettinarti i capelli e…»  
È a questo punto che Derek sbotta.  
Non può proprio farcela più.  
Tra gli occhi socchiusi e le lacrime Derek guarda il viso di Stiles riempirsi prima di meraviglia e poi di compiacimento. Derek non può far altro che stringersi tra le mani la pancia contratta per le troppe risate e pensa che non c’è nulla di meglio di questa sensazione assurda, e di questa leggerezza, come se quel benedetto ragazzo davanti a lui che lo guarda con uno dei sorrisi più disarmanti che abbia mai visto, gli avesse sollevato dalle spalle un peso enorme.  
È bello ridere di se stessi, a volte.  
E non prendersi troppo sul serio.  
Era solo un ragazzo, non è vero? Stupido, incosciente e innamorato.  
Ora non lo è più un ragazzo, anche se si sente ancora molto stupido e forse anche un poco innamorato.  
È quando le sue risate si smorzano piano che Derek sente Stiles cacciare un sospiro come dopo aver fatto uno sforzo titanico. Gli brillano gli occhi mentre rinsalda la presa sul rasoio e dice: «Dai, l’ultimo colpo di spugna!»  
Ed è davvero un istante prima che, finalmente, spariscano gli ultimi peli dei suoi inutili baffi.  
Derek e Stiles si guardano dallo specchio e il sorriso è ancora lì sul volto di entrambi.  
«Dio, quanto sei bello!» si lascia uscire Stiles, con un mormorio riverente e  Derek scopre che in fondo non gli dispiace detto da lui. Ma non riesce più a guardarsi e neanche a guardarlo perché è tutto troppo; la sensazione di freddo sul labbro superiore, l’odore forte del mentolo, l’eco delle sue risate che ancora avverte premergli nella gola contratta e questo benessere così straniero e il sorriso largo, aperto di Stiles. È davvero troppo e Derek non sa se può meritarselo. Può?  
«Dio, almeno un poco.» pensa prima di serrare gli occhi.  
E poi avverte le labbra di Stiles premere sulle sue a sfiorare la parte appena rasata, e il naso di Stiles premere sul suo mento.  
Allora Derek apre gli occhi, e lo guarda.  
Stiles deve sempre fare le cose a modo suo.  
In questa posizione la prima cosa che vede è la sua bocca, larga, sorridente e soddisfatta. E il suo primo pensiero è che Stiles è uno che le promesse le mantiene.  
«Decisamente meglio» gli soffia addosso Stiles e il suo fiato è caldo e confortante.  
E no, Derek non riesce proprio a tenere gli occhi aperti perché è davvero troppo tutto e gli sembra che, da un momento all’altro, tutte queste sensazioni possano sparire all’improvviso, come mai esistite. Perché andiamo!, lui è Derek e non gliene va bene una, di solito, non è così?  
E poi avverte Stiles muoversi, scavalcarlo e avvolgergli le gambe intorno ai fianchi il suo petto premuto contro la sua schiena e le sue mani avvolte sul torace all’altezza del cuore che batte dannatamente veloce.  
Istintivamente Derek si fa avanti di un po’, non per scansarsi ma per lasciar almeno un po’ di spazio per Stiles sul bordo vasca.  
Anche se il gesto poteva sembrare un rifiuto l’altro non lo percepisce come tale perché Derek lo sente accomodarsi dietro di lui e premergli addosso come una seconda pelle.  
Sono ancora le labbra di Stiles a sfiorargli l’orecchio e la gola che gli danno l’imput per aprire di nuovo gli occhi e osservarsi allo specchio.  
«Ma guardati…» gli dice Stiles e gli affonda il viso nella piega del collo e le sue labbra gli accarezzano la gola appena sotto il mento. «Non nasconderti mai più» riprende a dire senza scostare le labbra e il riverbero della sua voce sulla pelle lo fa sorridere ancora. «Dio! Stiles è una malattia», pensa Derek, mentre l’altro lo stringe a sé con più forza.  
«Guardati!» continua a dire Stiles e Derek lo fa.  
Guardarsi non è più doloroso.  
Derek è quello che è e lo sa, e avrà sempre quel carico di dolore, rimpianto e senso di colpa e non può farci davvero nulla, ma Stiles è con lui e pare proprio che non gli importi,  se quel sorriso vuol dire qualcosa.  
Pare proprio che abbia deciso di portarlo assieme a lui tutto quel peso, se il modo in cui lo stringe a sé vuol dire qualcosa.  
Derek non è mai stato bravo a capire le persone e si è lasciato ingannare troppe volte, ma con Stiles crede che valga la pena rischiare.  
Perché Stiles pensa che Derek sia bello sì, ma stranamente detto da lui non sembra poi una brutta cosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Il tema del Baffo è un tema che mi è caro da tempo immemore. Addirittura dai tempi di HP.  
> Io e Ny ci siamo fatte una marea di risate.  
> E' la potenza del Baffo, decisamente.  
> Quando Ny mi ha mostrato le foto di Tyler con quel po' po' di baffi non ho potuto farcela.  
> Ho dovuto scriverci su.


End file.
